


Banana Split

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [122]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: They're feelin better :)Bun: 974 words at 480 +450 +50 = 980ptsBeetle: 1362 words at 680 +650 = 1330pts
Series: Owari Magica [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> They're feelin better :)
> 
> Bun: 974 words at 480 +450 +50 = 980pts  
> Beetle: 1362 words at 680 +650 = 1330pts

Juan Luis had been out wandering just to.... think, really. He's pretty solidly decided what he's probably going to wish for, he just has to pick the wording. Find the right phrasing. He steps into an ice cream shop on accident, he'd thought it was a coffee place, and makes to turn around when he hears quiet crying, and spots a girl with choppy purple-black hair is crying into a banana split. That won't do.  
He walks over, and taps the table in front of her.  
"Hey, you okay?"

Fawn wiped at her face, sucking in a breath. Now she was attracting spectators, she really had hit rock bottom. "I'm fine." She crossed her arms and looked away, cheeks hot and tears still pouring.

He recognized that voice.  
"You're Salem's friend, right? The girl taking over helping with the shop?" Luis settled down into the chair across from her.  
"I'm Juan Luis, I think we've seen each other around a few times."

Fawn took the time to grab a napkin, dab it at her face, and breathe. "A... few times. Aren't you dating the really mean girl?"

"Sierra? Or Belladona? I'm dating both of them, and Percy. We're a... quadruple, I guess? Polyamorous." He shrugs.  
"I apologize for anything they've said, they don't really understand people or feelings."

"It was... a while ago. The short one was yelling at me. I... cried? And Aeron got mad at..." her face fell again, and she pressed her hands to hide the fresh wave of tears. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Luis nodded.  
"I was there, Sierra was... trying to make you give up false hopes. She thought it would help." He sighs a little.  
"I walked out a couple minutes after you did, they were all yelling and it wasn't helping anyone." He offered her a hand.  
"I got kidnapped by some witch right after that meeting, but mostly I've been able to stay out of everything since."

Fawn wiped at her puffy, red cheeks, swallowing. "You... can get kidnapped?"

"Anybody who hasn't made a wish can be, as far as I know?" Luis offered, eyebrow raised.  
"I'm... still figuring out mine, so... technically at risk until... whenever that ends up being."

"You're... not a magi." She slowly confirmed.

"Nope." He grins a little.  
"Do I give off magi vibes already?"

She nodded, laughing a little. "Y-yeah, you did."

"Well... I'm not one. My sister was, she... she'd been one of the first ones in this new group thing." He shrugs.  
"Mariana, she... the group's really not the same without her."

"Mariana? I'm not sure if I really... know who that is." Fawn swallowed. She still hardly knew any of the magi. "But... I'm, I'm kind of glad you're not one. It's... it's impossible to talk to them, it feels."

"...I get that. I... feel the same way, there's... this disconnect, between them and... well, people like us and Salem. We know them, but we don't... we don't go through everything they have." He let out a huff.  
"I... do, honestly, plan on making a wish, as soon as I figure out how to word it right. But... well, I don't really want to lose touch with... you and Salem, either. I've been on the sidelines for two years, I know what that's like, too."

Fawn nodded. "You... still want to keep in touch with the human side?" She offered quietly.

"Yeah." He offers her a smile.  
"I don't want to lose myself."

Fawn swallowed and poked at the banana swimming in melted pools of ice cream. "There's one good way to do that. Just... don't get all self absorbed."

"Well of course not." He snorted.  
"So... what happened? Anything I can do to cheer you up, Chiquita?"

She wiped her cheeks off. "I... I'm not sure. My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Luis bit his lip.  
"Do you need a distraction?"

Fawn nodded. "That.. might be nice. I was sitting here, realizing that I just lost both my best friends, realizing that I didn't really have anyone else."

"Hey. Salem definitely counts as someone close, she doesn't just teach the shop secrets to just anybody." He nudges her ankle lightly.  
"And I know we've never really spoken before, but I'd like to get to know you."

"She's starting to get close, and I'm not sure I can figure out how to say how thankful I am you sat down... but, you do realize she wanted to teach you too?"

"She... does? Someone needs to teach her and her sister how to share information. They're terrible at it." Luis huffed.

Fawn nodded. "I can try to help her be more open. But... what sister?"

Luis froze. And then slowly pressed a hand to his mouth.  
"I forgot Vondila was dead, again."

Fawn reached across the table to squeeze his wrist. "I... maybe I saw her once, I'm sorry. Everything's been such a blur, and it's hard to talk to the magi. It always felt so clique-ish, I didn't know what to do."

"It's. It's alright, I get it. Until... until Mari, and Von, and Ness died it never really... clicked, that they... could? Die? Like... I know they'd had a memorial for some kid who'd gone missing just before Donny came to Seaford, but I'd never met Etsuko and didn't. Didn't really... get it. Until my big sister was gone. I know people die. But... this... this is so much worse than whatever they say it's like on TV and in books. It's messy and there's so many loose ends. Ana just left a hole, in almost everything here. There's just a big, aching part of me that won't ever really... move on, I think? She'd been there my whole life, from the moment I was born. Even through the divorce and after, when Papá took custody and moved to some shittier part of the city. She was there, and present, and all everyone talked about. And now... she's not, and it still hits me, sometimes, that... that she's really just... gone."

Fawn squeezed his wrist. "My... my parents died when I was eleven. I was in the car crash with them. I lost Midge. I... I think I get it. What it's like to have something missing, and even if you're surrounded by something good, you still want that missing thing back. Even if it hurts, even if you know things wouldn't be the same as they were when you had them around, it... you still want it. Right?"

"Yeah. Even... even if, when you had the thing, it was so ubiquitous and normal you were tired of it, but now that it's finally, actually gone... you miss it like you'd miss a limb or your sight, or something else just as vital." He smiles at her, wiping his face a little, and lets out a breath.  
"Right?"

Fawn nodded. "Midge was more than half of me. I... felt like I didn't have anything left. I get it."

Luis nods back.  
"Yeah. I... yeah. Sorry, to derail all of that, I... get lost in my head sometimes." He pauses, and takes a moment to look her over, remembering Belladona's mention of Fawn being kidnapped by a witch who'd been her friend once.  
"Was Midge being so... much, the catalyst for..." he trails off, and motions to the side of his head, indicating her hair.

"She... Her witch kidnapped me, forced me into a dress and shackles and a blindfold, and kept me in a cage for three days. I was awake the whole time." She swallowed and pulled her hands back to rest them on the table. "I... had a breakdown. I burned all my clothes and I cut off my hair and- and that's why Aeron broke up with me."

Luis stared at her for a moment, and then gently placed one of his hands over hers.  
"I'm sorry that happened. And I'm also sorry your boyfriend was such a colossal dick, who just... does that? You've been through so much, of course you'd have a breakdown. Do you have enough clothes left? What about things to do with your free time?"

She shrugged awkwardly, but... the feeling of hands on hers were nice. "I... all I really have left are my sketchbooks and records. I... put so much time and energy into sewing and fashion because Midge wanted to be a model, I'm not even sure how much of it was me enjoying it and how much was just me wanting to be everything for her. And not really? We made an emergency run to the thrift store, but other than a bunch of tshirts, whatever purchased blouses and petticoats I had leftover from the purge, and some leggings and thrifted jeans... I don't have much."  
She didn't say anything about the Aeron part of the sentence. They... once they'd been frenemies and rivals. It felt weird to have lost that part of them that was so close, to have exchanged it for...  
Their face had looked like she was worse than witches. Worse than scum. She didn't want to think about what that meant in the long run.

Luis nodded once.  
"Then let's go get you some more stuff. My treat." He stands up, still offering her his hand.  
"We can get you some more clothes, maybe some music books or something? I'm not really familiar with records, I'm a violinist, pianist, and I can play a bit of guitar. Don't really know the recording end of music, if I'm honest."

Fawn's eyes widened. "Wait- you, you don't have to, that's... that's too much for me to ask. I don't want to take advantage of you!"

"I don't have anything better to do, my Mamá has enough money not to really notice, and if she does have a problem, I can point out I'm helping a friend in need. She can't really tell me not to, at that point, yeah?" He re-offers her the hand.  
"C'mon, lemme show you some retail therapy. Always makes me feel better."

Fawn... didn't really want to argue. As much as she was sure the guilt would eat in if he showed any ounces of regret, she did need help and... she always felt best doing things for other people. Maybe Luis was the same. "Okay, but... if you regret this, or if I'm asking too much, we're returning it. Okay?"

"Sure." Luis crossed the fingers on his other hand behind his back, lying through his teeth. He had no real intention of feeling remorse, so it wasn't likely to happen, but like hell was he letting her go without some extra stuff either way.  
"Want to start with clothes? You've got an aesthetic already."

Fawn pushed herself out of her chair, snagging the banana split to toss it in the trash. It was nearly out of her mind, which was probably his goal. "Glenn had a punk phase when he was in highschool, and it was the coolest thing I ever saw. So... I think I want to do my version of that. Like, I'm not soft anymore, I'm... able to take care of myself?"

"Hell yeah. Let's find you some stuff. Leather, studs, maybe some spikes? Those denim jackets with the patches of like... skulls and flowers and cool sayings always looked interesting to me." He grins, letting her lead, or just walk next to him. He's in no rush.

Fawn nodded, clapping her hands together. "And cool band tshirts?"

"Exactly." He grins.  
"Bands are really cool, I've always kinda wondered what it would be like to be in one, you know? Not like the school band or a concert one, I have a pretty good idea what those are like, but like... a garage band, something started at home with some friends just for fun, ya know?"

"I've been doing violin for a few years, but... I never really thought about it." Fawn bit her lip and took a second to do so. "It does sound... really really fun though. Garage bands... where you don't care if you're good, you just do what you want and it's okay?"

"Yes, exactly. I've been told that I'm a 'prodigy' with classical instruments and the compositions made for them, but honestly at this point they're boring! I got a book of sheet music for pop songs on the violin for Christmas last year and it's really made me want to try doing something of my own, mixing up my own songs and things, but.... well, it's hard to start a band like that without anyone else with an interest in it, right? My partners are wonderful, but none of them really care about music, they have their own interests. And that's fine, but sometimes I'd like to share my efforts with someone who'd understand what I'm doing without me having to explain anything, you know?"

Fawn pointed to the record shop across the street. "What if... we got an idea of what kind of sound you wanted, and I help you? I mean, we're both Mr. Ruiz's favorite violinists, right?"

"Oh, you work with him? I know he's passionate about the music program at school but I've never really connected with the guy. He kinda reminds me of my dad, and... for a long time, that wasn't exactly a good thing."

Fawn nodded. "I started lately. He was nice to me, and he helped me dye my hair. He's not such a bad guy, he's just trying to live his life, y'know?"

"Yeah. I just... I've realized, recently, that my perception of my dad wasn't really fair, my Mamá called him lazy and uninspired and ditzy, and made him out to be some shallow idiot who didn't really... know what he's doing, most of the time. Plus, the divorce was over a cheating scandal, and well... I thought he'd deserved it. But... Mama's the one who had a guy lined up to get engaged to within six months of the divorce, and had a marriage lined up and finished by June two years after the divorce. While Papá, according to Mariana, sat at home and made little crafts projects and cried a lot. Actually mourning the relationship he'd lost. So... maybe I should actually try to talk to the guy? I just. Now I feel guilty, you know?"

She nodded again. "That's... fair. Maybe you can make things right? I mean, it's not your job to, and you shouldn't feel pressure to but, if you want... you could."

"Yeah, maybe." Luis huffed.  
"But... I do wanna work with you, it'd be fun to start something. What kind of sound would you like? I've been thinking of something alternative, I've tried to make something almost... like, dubstep-y with violin before, but it's hard without the proper recording equipment, there's no good way to layer sounds physically with just one instrument."

Fawn pulled him into the record store, walking straight to the spot that was her favorite- everything was organized by decades, and as she stood amongst the 70s through the 90s, she nodded at him. "What if... okay, I've thought about this for years. You know how music uses samples of other songs to make them more full and have like, a juxtaposition of sounds? What about doing that with records?"

"Oh? That sounds cool as hell." Luis grinned.  
"I love the sound of that, no pun intended."

Fawn plucked up an old NWA record, wiping the cover off. Then she snagged Bananarama. "They're back in style, anyways. And... violin, piano, dubstep?" She offered.

"And maybe a bit of guitar thrown in, too?" He answered back, picking up a record he doesn't really recognize, but likes the sleeve holding it.  
"Could be fun to even experiment with other instruments, who knows."

"There's no one stopping us. We can just... make cool stuff, and see how we like it. And maybe... if Salem likes it, she can add it to the sanctuary spotify list?" She grabbed a few more- Sublime and Nancy Sinatra and Marilyn Monroe.

"Ooh, we could even try posting something to youtube?" Luis's grin widened.

Fawn nodded. "Yes! Yes, yes yes." Her eyes strayed over the walls. "And... what about... a drum machine?"

"Ooh, that sounds badass as hell." He glanced up to where Fawn was looking.

Fawn nodded. "We... your place or my place, for the base of operations?"

"...yours? I don't think I could get away with doing something this fun with Mamá breathing down my neck. She barely tolerates me playing music 'respectably' with the concert band, or practicing."

Fawn nodded. "I have a bunch of extra space now, I'm happy to host. I think Glenn needs to see that too."

Luis grinned.  
"And hey, maybe he'll help record things. I've always liked youtube vidoes that look like they're actually made at home, shot by hand and not with a tripod. You know?"

Fawn giggled. "I love those! They always come out so good, but in an honest way. Unpolished."

"Exactly. There's this... honesty to those kinds of videos. You know?" Luis grinned.


End file.
